


SexExpress

by pipipipapa



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipipipapa/pseuds/pipipipapa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki是个大混蛋，Thor是个惨兮兮的傻小子</p>
            </blockquote>





	SexExpress

**Author's Note:**

> ＊年龄差十岁以内  
> ＊非自愿性行为  
> ＊灵感来源自某gv

　　SexExpress  
　　  
　　这个八月异常闷热，热辣的阳光从早上七点半开始就烘烤着柏油路面，到了下午两点左右太阳这个升温灶会把地面烧成一块铁板，好像光着脚走上去就会滋滋冒油地弥漫着肉香。电视机里气象预报女主播穿着红色的紧身裙，摇晃着烫坏了般的夸张碎卷发，用她涂地鲜红的指甲指着一片橙红色的高温区侃侃而谈，“今年弗罗里达将会迎来一个罕见的夏天，预测显示未来一周之内，将会有五天的最高温度超过100华氏度，其中周三的最高温度将会达到惊人的108华氏度，弗州将迎来60以内最热的一个夏天，气象专家表示这是由工业排放导致的温室效应，全球气温变暖………….”，只让人觉得要窒息的烦躁。  
　　  
　　“操蛋的资本家们毁了这个星球。”收款台后面的David大力合上收银机，发出零碎的声音。  
　　  
　　刚刚离开的客人留下了漏出来的酱汁，女侍应Linda随便地用抹布在桌子上蹭了几下，对脾气暴躁的收银员先生说：“小心点David，你可赔不起这台机器。为什么你不能停止抱怨，专心干你该干的事情，还是你想再次失业。”  
　　  
　　David嘟囔着一些粗口抱怨起来，萧条的经济和酷暑联合发力，最近店里门可罗雀，大多数人不愿意从空调房里走出来吃午餐，如果他们愿意，也不会选择高热量的披萨。  
　　  
　　Thor看起来丝毫不介意这些，今天是他的休息日，可是他仍然最早一个到的，家里的空调坏了，对他来说没有什么比在自己工作的地方闲着蹭冷气更舒服的选择了。靠窗的小圆桌和摊开才将将大过Thor手掌的牛皮本子跟他高大健壮的身体对比出了滑稽的效果，Thor埋头记录着每一笔收入开支，密密麻麻的数字符号令他有点头痛，12岁以后他没有接受过高于水平线的教育，应付繁杂的计算稍显勉强。无私的大自然将光穿过玻璃窗环抱着Thor，它和他的金色头发一样耀眼，Thor最后在总结好的数字上画了两笔，然后咬着笔头笑了起来，也许他的生活并不像表面上那样入不敷出，他感觉半年之内可应该可以存出一笔钱支付官司费用。  
　　  
　　Linda尖厉的声音打断了Thor的好念头，“我们需要你Thor，”她冲Thor打了个sos的手势，“这儿有个订单。”  
　　  
　　“噢，得了吧，今天是我的休息日，我以为peter今天在上班。”Thor皱着眉头回答到，他才不愿意离开充满舒适冷气的屋子步入外面的大熔炉。  
　　  
　　“是的，他在，但是这个顾客要求20分钟内送到，我不认为peter能从西城区只用20分钟就飞到政府大楼里去。”女侍应端着装好盒的披萨走过来，便签纸贴在上面，写着具体的地址和电话。  
　　  
　　“Fuck it”，Thor揉了把头发，无奈地接了过来。  
　　  
　　好极了，市政厅。一个无情、肮脏、虚伪的动物园，关着一群张牙舞爪的怪兽，外表是华丽美好的宫殿，骨子里却是臭到蚊蝇乱飞的垃圾堆。Thor并不是个仇恨社会的失败者，他的厌恶源自特殊的人生经历，在Thor12岁的时候一群声称他们来自那栋大楼的人带走了他的父亲，然后父亲就没再回来，他们用一个商业诈欺的罪名把他关进监狱里，一并着的还有这个家庭的未来。Thor今年19岁了，是个时薪不到9美元的披萨店外卖员，他没上过大学，在烂透了的社区中学接受完了义务教育，没人会相信在这之前他上的是私立的学校，在这个国家，教育是昂贵的消费品，当你失去了财富，你就基本上失去了接受良好教育的机会，当这些发生了，你的人生就烂透了。所以Thor认为，他有理由去抱怨生活。  
　　  
　　Thor确认了便签纸上的地址，他的记性并不是那么好，但他几乎可以轻易地确定下这笔订单的是谁，因为这家伙在一周之内叫过四次披萨，而每一次Thor恰巧都是那个速递员。LokiLaufeyson，Thor在他的办工作上瞥见过他的名牌，Thor不喜欢他的理由有非常之多，他符合Thor所讨厌的一切公务人员的特点：富有、受过良好的教育、衣冠楚楚、佯装谦和、虚张声势。他的脾气很坏，每一次Thor把披萨送进他的办公室的时候都能碰见他在厉声训斥着电话那头的什么人、他习惯把修长笔直的双腿交叠起来搭在桌子上，慵懒地靠在昂贵的皮质座椅里，指尖把玩着精致的钢笔，用像刀锋一样的薄唇吐出刻薄话，然后对Thor礼貌温柔的微笑着示意，就像Thor想象的，一个不折不扣的伪君子。令Thor好奇的是Lokilaufeyson的完美身体，他拥有任何一个坐在办公室、一周吃四次高热量披萨的人都不应该拥有的身形，不同于那些肥胖萎靡的中年男子，Loki是年轻并且漂亮的，漂亮的像个坏人。苔绿色的眼睛总让他看起来狡黠又迷人，现在它们正把Thor盯的脊背发毛。  
　　  
　　“你迟到了三分钟，而这可能会毁掉我接下来的会议。”Loki假装毫不在意的看了眼腕表，事实上他已经期盼了将近整个上午的时间，并且对Thor的出现由衷感到愉悦。  
　　  
　　“我很抱歉先生，路上非常难走。”Thor抱着披萨盒站在门口，艰难地伸出那只提着安全帽的手蹭掉了人中处的一滴汗。  
　　  
　　看看他，Loki忍不住在心里惊叹着，如此的新鲜、美丽。他过耳的蓬乱金发是被阳光编织过的，天空与海洋浸泡在一起染成了他的眼睛。那套丑陋松垮的橙色工作服终于把Thor释放出来，取而代之的是每一个青少年的衣柜里都有一件的白色体恤，设计简单，印着点街头文化标语，朴实无华地展示着Thor的青春美好。裤脚被磨起毛边的牛仔裤虽然毫无设计感，但是掩盖不了Thor结实又性感的臀型。如此的美丽，Loki再一次想。  
　　  
　　Thor不确定是否是自己的错觉，Loki Laufeyson打量他的眼神让他联想到了在自然探索节目看过到的美洲黑豹，当它们捕猎的时候，专注的、藏着阴谋的、甚至贪婪的目光，这让Thor浑身不自在。他局促地转移了视线，穿着刷地发黄的帆布鞋的脚轻轻蹭了蹭地毯上的一块污渍，“呃，我可以拿到钱然后离开了吗，先生？”  
　　  
　　“噢，当然，”Loki好像恍然大悟一般站了起来，从钱包里抽出几张现金，朝Thor走了过去，“但是在那之前，我想检查一下你们有没有送错我的订单。”  
　　  
　　盒子被Thor稳健地捧着，Loki捏着边打开看了一眼，随即皱起了眉头，“这不是我要的披萨。”  
　　  
　　“什么？不，”Thor愣了一下迅速的反应道，“这是你要的，跟前几次一样，双份洋葱，双份芝士还有双份的墨西哥辣椒…”  
　　  
　　“等等，”Loki毫不留情地打断了他，不满的撇了撇嘴，“错了，我要的是没有辣椒。”  
　　  
　　Thor试图争辩着，“不，前几次你明明…”  
　　  
　　“但是我这次改变主意了，而你们犯了个错误，”Loki突然又凑上前了一步，这太近了，几乎跨越了Thor的安全距离，“你让它变得太辣了。”Loki说，语气像一只狡猾的狐狸。  
　　  
　　愤怒和无奈拉扯着Thor的神经，他尽量礼貌地回应着，“我很抱歉先生，你可以取消这笔订单，或者我现在马上可以回去换一份。”  
　　  
　　“我没有那么多时间等你。”Loki迅速撤下了带着微笑的嘴角，退开两步，冷冰冰地说到，“你开始让我生气了，男孩。”  
　　  
　　Thor完全搞不懂自己在哪里招惹过谁，他猛的抬起头来瞪着Loki，他看起来不比Thor大过五岁，差不多和Thor一样高，但体格甚至不如Thor宽大，Thor咬着牙恨恨的想着自己可以用一个拳头打花他这张可恶的、虚伪的、美丽的脸蛋。  
　　  
　　“我无意冒犯，”Thor粗声粗气的开口说，“我能为您做什么，先生。”  
　　  
　　Loki坐回了他的转椅里，兴致盎然托着下巴转来转去，“让我来想想你能为我做什么使我开心。..两张五折优惠券？”他挑高了一边眉毛继续自言自语着，“不，或者免单？…也不好。”然后他翻了个白眼，对着Thor摊开双手，就好像他真的有认真考虑过这些选项一样，“说实话，这些都不是我想要的。”  
　　  
　　瞧他那副得意洋洋的样子，Thor感觉自己的太阳穴突突跳了起来，他绷紧了拳头奋力压制住怒火，把那些不友善的词汇从喉咙拽回胃里，“那么你想要什么，先生。”  
　　  
　　“我希望你关上门，我要和你讨论一些事，Thor。”Loki说。  
　　  
　　Thor浑身僵硬地转过身把门碰上，他的脑子一团乱，他不知道Loki怎么会知道他的名字，他不明白Loki的意图是什么，他听见Loki危险的声音从背后传过来，“上锁。”  
　　  
　　“你想要讨论什么，先生。我记得你的时间很宝贵，我不想浪费它们。”  
　　  
　　“别用这种眼神看着我Thor，我能看出来你想要揍我一顿，”Loki满不在乎地笑了出来，“hmmm，我很乐意速战速决，只要我们达成一致。”  
　　  
　　“我不明白你在说什么。”Thor生硬地回答着，看样子像随时准备挥出他的拳头。  
　　  
　　“所以我将要告诉我们会做什么，”Loki停顿了片刻，似乎是要给Thor一个心理准备，接着就好像一颗惊雷炸裂在平静的的田野里，他说，“我会和你来一炮，就在这个办公室里。”  
　　  
　　Thor极度震惊和愤怒着，他受到了侮辱，以至于所谓的礼貌面具被彻底撕碎了，四面八方飞了出去，“你他妈的在说什么，我不会配合你任何恶心的计划，如果你想来一炮，我建议你自己操自己。”  
　　  
　　“你会的，因为你别无选择。”Loki听上去志在必得。  
　　  
　　管他的！这荒唐的场景令Thor无法忍耐，他气冲冲地打算扭头一走了之。然而Loki接下来说的话拴住了他的步伐。  
　　  
　　Loki气定神闲地继续说着，“相信你能够猜出来，我调查过你。所以我知道你的姓名、你的年龄、你的职业、你的家庭背景、你的一切。”  
　　  
　　Thor停了下来，他咬紧了牙槽，回过头去怒目圆睁地等待着眼前的恶棍继续他的演讲。  
　　  
　　“我利用了点职务便利，查了查你的背景，ThorOdinson，19岁，学历高中，是家里的独生子，现在和你的母亲生活在一起，而你的父亲Odin在七年前因为商业诈欺罪被关进监狱，最近你正在联络律师帮他进行上诉。我还忘了什么，快告诉我。”  
　　  
　　“你他妈的混蛋，”Thor冲到桌子前面直指着Loki的鼻子，愤怒的低吼，“离我的家人远点。”  
　　  
　　Loki观察到Thor的鼻翼轻微又快速地扇动，喉结也滚动了两下，Thor正在暴怒，还有害怕，可真有趣，而且性感。  
　　  
　　“冷静点Thor，我知道你是这个家庭唯一的希望，而我只想帮助你。”Loki对自己的行为丝毫不感到龌龊，他大大方方地把条件摆在Thor面前，“据我所知，在你父亲之前排队的人还不少，难道你不希望他早点得到公正的裁决，还是你希望他再等上十年？”，Loki面露遗憾地说，“就算你和他都可以再等十年，你可以确定你重病的母亲可以继续等待下去吗？你甚至拿不出她的医药费。”  
　　  
　　“这不关你的事儿！”Thor几乎是咆哮出声。  
　　  
　　“shhhh，”Loki在嘴边比划了一下，“别这么激动，就像我说的，我只是想帮助你，而你可以选择拒绝。但是我有一点要提醒，关于我你说的很对，我是个混蛋，除此之外，还有点权势。”  
　　  
　　他怎么能，他怎么敢？Thor的胸膛剧烈起伏，他的呼吸急促却沉重，一只无形的手正拧着他的心肺脾胃，有种要呕吐的冲动。屈辱、悲哀、愤恨扼住他的脖子，狗屎的命运在他耳边唱着庆歌，Thor绝望地闭上了双眼，他不知道该做什么选择，因为正如Loki所言，他别无选择。  
　　  
　　“你想要我怎么做。”  
　　  
　　Loki停止了他的闭目养神，男孩已经单膝跪在他的面前。兴奋和成就感交织着顺着Loki的脊椎窜上去，他往前凑了凑，伸出手去摸Thor的金发，它们比他想象的更加柔软点，毛茸茸的扎在Loki的手心。Thor强忍着那股在Loki的手碰到他身体的一瞬间就想要弹开的冲动，他僵硬的快要发抖，垂着头死死盯着地板。  
　　  
　　“别这么紧张，”Loki使了点劲儿揪住Thor的头发，强迫他仰起头来看着自己，“这会很简单，没准你会爱上他的。”  
　　  
　　去他妈的，有谁会爱上一个强奸犯。Thor痛苦地想着，他应该现在就反悔，用头撞断Loki细高的鼻梁，让鲜血流满他的面庞，毁掉那张漂亮的脸蛋。  
　　  
　　“我知道你恨我，但是我相信在接下来的时间里，你会享受到的。”Loki的大拇指擦了擦Thor金色的眉毛，并不介意Thor本能的闪避。可真是完美，像一头脱离了稚气但尚未发育成熟的雄狮，青涩却蕴含着凶猛的力量，而现在这一切都是他的。  
　　  
　　其实他可以选择杀了他自己的，Thor升起了这个念头，当Loki正解开拉链，把西裤褪下去一点，露出过分苍白的大腿根和那根半勃的阴茎。  
　　  
　　没有穿内裤，真是下流，Thor暗暗唾弃着Loki，他不是没有任何经验的傻瓜，他知道Loki要什么，如果这都是不可避免的….那么唯一稍显安慰的是Loki至少看上去很干净，他精心打理过体毛，颜色也很浅，也许不是想象中那么难以接受，Thor又为了这一想法唾弃了自己几秒钟。  
　　  
　　Loki在另一只手扶上他的阴茎的即刻就完全勃起了，他硬的笔直。Thor的手称不上美，他把指甲修剪的平平整整，手指粗糙骨节突出，手心里藏着薄薄的茧子，摩擦的Loki倒吸凉气。  
　　  
　　Loki显然不满足于这些，他把髋部往前送过去，Thor发愣地盯着快碰上自己鼻尖的阴茎，内心天人交战了一番，终于放弃了什么，他不可能再失去更多了。  
　　  
　　属于Loki的男性荷尔蒙的味道刺着Thor的鼻腔，不至于令人作呕，但Thor仍旧感到非常不适，这其中又有不少是出自心理障碍，Thor的全部认知也不够他去相信，他有天会跪下为一个男人口交。  
　　  
　　操他的，Loki抓紧了皮垫子，指尖深深陷入其中，这太辣了。从他的角度看下去，那金灿灿的头顶，闪着的姑娘们都嫉妒的浓密睫毛，覆着一层汗珠的鼻尖，还有这张该死的嘴巴，柔软潮湿，笨拙生涩地舔着他，粗砺的舌苔撩拨起所有恶念，不能够再继续等下去了。  
　　  
　　Loki推开Thor站起来，两三下蹬掉鞋子和裤子，下半身只剩下一双黑色棉袜，Thor气喘吁吁地望着他，眼睛蓝的迷茫又纯粹，Loki急切地拽起他，近乎啃咬的去捕捉Thor的嘴唇。就当是一场噩梦，Thor边和他交换着辣吻，迷乱地告诉自己。  
　　  
　　那双不安分的把Thor的T恤揉成一团糟，然后Thor配合着他们把它脱了下来，清晰健美的肌肉线条得以曝之人前，Thor的皮肤很耀眼，不同于Loki常年荫蔽下的苍白，那是一种年轻、健康、充满了朝气的白色，Loki嘴里碎碎感叹着啄了几下Thor的胸膛，伸手去解他的腰带。  
　　  
　　Loki着力于完成他的工程的同时，Thor环绕在他颈后的手滑了下去，停留在他的屁股上，泄愤式地抓了一把，充满弹性的臀肉快要溢出指缝，Thor不想承认，但是他也硬起来了，因为这场荒唐的性爱。  
　　  
　　“停止，你在干什么？”Loki恼怒地抓住Thor要探入自己臀缝的手，恶狠狠的咬了一下他因为激动而发红的胸口。  
　　  
　　Thor被冲昏了头脑，莽撞地开口说着，“根据你的指示来，和你大干一炮。”  
　　  
　　Loki制止了他的动作，不屑地哼了一声，“我猜我们有点误会，男孩，我说的是，我要操你，而不是你要操我。”  
　　  
　　“你在说什么？”Thor无比震惊。  
　　  
　　“我说，我要，操你。”Loki贴着他，一个字儿一个字儿把肮脏恶毒的字眼塞进Thor的耳朵。  
　　  
　　“所以，你还做吗？”Loki仔细打量着Thor那张英俊的、充满了愤怒和屈辱的脸，感觉有点好笑。他打开抽屉拿出安全套和润滑剂摆在桌子上。  
　　  
　　Thor头脑发胀，耳边尽是嗡嗡的声响，他粗喘着，“我还有其他的选择吗。”  
　　  
　　“也许，”Loki迅速的舔了一下嘴唇，这是他在搜刮肚子里那些刻薄话和坏点子的时候下意识的动作，他说，“你可以选择现在就杀了我，然后搞砸你的人生，或者我不用死，然后让我来搞砸你的人生。”  
　　  
　　“你是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。”  
　　  
　　“我很高兴你认识我。”  
　　  
　　任由Loki抽掉了他的皮带，Thor转过身去双手撑在桌子上，悲哀地隐藏住不甘，他以为自己不会失去更多了，事实证明，他还可以。  
　　  
　　可以看出来Thor灰色的棉质内裤经过很多次洗涤，散发着超市里廉价肥皂的皂角味，Loki不能解释清楚到底为什么，但是联想到Thor那拮据朴素的生活，更加让他兴奋起来。不能再多等一秒钟，Loki扯下Thor的内裤，紧实美好的臀肌展现在他眼前，他迫不及待地往手上撒了些润滑剂，濡湿的手指捅了进去。  
　　  
　　上帝啊，Thor夹地太紧了，Loki大力地给Thor屁股上招呼了两下，充满羞耻感的啪啪声清脆响亮，留下发红的指痕，Thor稍稍放松了些，Loki毫不犹豫的让手指完全没入Thor的身体。Loki觉得荒谬，他努力地让自己看起来不那么变态，但事实上他就是。  
　　  
　　Thor破碎了，不论是身体还是心理上的，在Loki纤细的长手指塞进他身体里的一刻。他竭力压抑着鼻腔那股酸酸的滋味，他并不是多愁善感的类型，可悲伤和愤懑渍没过他的心头，尤其是当他意识到的身体最终在Loki灵巧地挑逗下渐渐起了反应。  
　　  
　　Loki很快的把三根手指塞进了Thor里面，研磨着Thor的敏感带，另一只手绕到前面去握住Thor的阴茎揉弄，Thor尺寸惊人，甚至比起Loki还略胜一筹，Loki考虑下次可以换Thor来操自己，但是这次不行，他需要建立威严，用几近羞辱的方式迫使这个倔强的男孩屈服。  
　　  
　　扩张完全之后Loki没有着急的像个毛头小子一样撞进去，他知道Thor是和男性的第一次，那么他的经验多少是比对方丰富点儿，Loki耐心的戴好套子，扶着自己已经硬的发疼的阴茎慢慢插入，感受着一寸寸进入Thor没有被开发过的，热辣紧致的身体。  
　　  
　　尽管心理防线被摧毁，但是Thor不得不承认，被人操的感觉没那么难过，酸痛和饱胀感都在可以承受的范围内，最让Thor痛恨的是，身后的撞击引发出他耻于面对的快感，他本打算像一座石像那样捱过去，可快感轻柔似羽毛搔刮着他的神经，凶猛如浪涛般拍散那些坚持，Thor咬着嘴唇，手指抠着木板试图转椅注意力，全然发觉不到自己间或低沉的呻吟。  
　　  
　　感激造物主的恩赐，即使Thor外面硬邦邦的像一块冰冷无情的石头，可内里的温度像煮熟的蜜糖一般依然可以让Loki狂乱地失去他引以为傲的理智，他操了很久，不知疲乏地进出Thor的身体，和着节奏撸动Thor的阴茎，贪心地希望Thor能够同样享受快乐。多么残酷的甜蜜，当Thor最终在Loki技巧高超的抚弄下射了出来，那些洒在办公桌上也许是机密文件的纸张沾染上外卖小子的精液，他感到Loki在他身体里最后卯足了力气地抽动了几下，然后长吁一口气，趴在Thor的身上吻了吻他汗津津的后背。  
　　  
　　被操过之后的感觉很怪，Thor扭动了一下酸麻的腰部，双腿真的像是被灌上了水泥的柱子一样僵直着，Loki大发善心地甩了一条手帕给他，手帕？怪异极了，这个混蛋在某些方面老派地像个英伦绅士，某些方面又能别出心裁地发明害人的鬼点子，Thor自暴自弃的用手帕擦干净下身，尴尬地提起裤子，过程中始终保持着背对Loki。  
　　  
　　当Thor要推开门离开这个鬼地方，Loki叫住了他，“下个周末。”  
　　  
　　Thor伴随着羞耻感的怒火像是炮火窜上来，“我不会再，”他咬牙切齿的答到，头也没回一下。  
　　  
　　Loki衣冠楚楚地坐着，放松地把头靠在椅背上，“你会的，”他的声音轻挑撩人，“我帮你约了新的律师，下周末去见他，他会帮到你父亲。”  
　　  
　　有那么个瞬间，Thor的背影抖了一下，但是他依旧没有回头，紧接着年轻的男孩拉开门又砰地一声大力甩上，动作快狠利落，一气呵成。  
　　  
　　办公室外的职员们对电脑打着哈欠昏昏欲睡，他们不知道也并不关心在Loki Laufeyson的房间里发生过什么.有人来提醒Loki下午的会议的时候，他正对着窗户整理领带，“你看起来心情甚好，先生。”  
　　  
　　Loki透过反光的镜面冲她微笑了一下，当然，他刚吃了顿饱餐来应付下午冗长的会议，并且确定在未来的日子将会再一次收到这份性爱速递。  
　　

 

end


End file.
